Northern Covenant
"I personally was always fond of the north. Not the people. They are a bunch of greedy non-good cutthroats! But the land they in inherite. Now that is a place I could settle down at later..." Ruwald Jennifer Faulstead, "The Lexicron" The country known as 'Free Northlands' or 'The Northern Covenant', is a federation of several independent city-states, formely part of three different kingdoms. They are now the center of modern progress and industrialization and the biggest cevenant of merchant-republics. Besides that, the north is also infamous for corruption, political aswell economical. This is also the reason many see it as an 'land of opportunity' in several affairs. But as easy as you can rise, so easy can be your downfall. History Three-Corner-War Before the city-states even existed, the northern part of the world was under the control of three kingdoms: Haalfinen, Galawin and Berland. In 398BR the kingdoms engaged in a war between the three, better known as the 'Three-Corner-War', for the supremacy of the region. What followed was a all out war for several year, ending in 390BR. Most of the areas were devastated and its citizens, thieved of their homes and loved ones. Will the authorities battle amongst them, their people sufferd through the entire procress. It were deserteur of all three armies who, started protecting the refuges, rebelling against their former lords. While the armies clashed against each other, the people banded together and proclaimed independence, the war waged on. After the Haalfinen Nation turned out as the victor, it was not able to hold is spoils of war. With their army decimated, and the rebels still strong, the Haalfin-Kingdom had to retreat into the east, losing all the land again. Till this day Haalfin looms over the east, hoping one day to reclaim what rightfully theirs. Valkarian Aggresion The following years the states finally lived as free people, but do to still exsisting prejudices und sometimes even hatered between the different sovereign states, some sort of cooperation between them seemed imspossible. Every country thought to survive and thrive on its own, almost starting to repeat the mistakes of their predecessor, the three old kingdoms. The most drastic change came around 266BR, when the Valkarian Empire first made landfall in the northwestern state of Hjeling, conquering it in less than a year. In the year to follow, the Empire pressed further east, taking one state at a time, expanding their provinces. Do to the fact of mistrust amongst the Northern States every sort of an alliance were of the table, as the proud Northmen thought they could protect their freedom on their own. In 218BR, Bergenfall was the last one still defiant to the conquerors. Realising that the Valkarian Empire would not stop at the north and will some set over to the southern kingdoms, the south formed an alliance, known as the 'Alliance of the Ten Kings'. Fueled by zeolous belief, the Alliance started an 'cleansing crusade' to "free the north of the heretical foreigner". In mear two years, this crusade destroyed the empire hold in the north, who has slowly build trust from the native subjects, "freeing" the north of its oppresor. In addition to that the Alliance forced the leaders of the northern states to cooperate in an land-wide counsel. In a way, the southern kingdoms forged the Covenant against its will. The New Age At first this coalition was very fragile, mostly because of its two camps: Those who wanted the north to be independent and those, who found a liking to valkarian leadership. In the end the first of those two proved to be more politically cunning and enduring. Soon, all council-members longed for national peace, independence and mostly progress. Under the leadership of the Covenant, the north grew to one of the most advanced societies and most important economical force in the world. Culture Even tough they still defy the Kingdom, they still share language and customs. Ruled is Bergenfall by a 'Paragon', a person chosen by the citizen, to rule do to their aspiring charakter and deeds. Besides the native, the north has become home for people all around the world. People looking for a new and better life, in the modern coast-cities of the covenant. Everyone brought a part of their own culture to mix into the cultural-stew, that is the north. Religion Mages People * Skins Colour: white - pale * Hair Colour: brown - blonde * Height: 170cm - 190cm * Body: Distinct body and facial hair, prominent jaws and noses, facial hair favourable in society The people of the northern corner, also known as 'Nordman', only started to identify themselves as such after their gain of independence after the 'Three-Corner-War'. Even though different cultures, all citizens of the three kingdoms were basically 'Nordmans'. If the Nordman learned one thing in their exsiting is how to survive. Being subject of different tyrants and outliving them, they do appreciate the value of personally and politically freedom. That is why, even though they are all part of the covenant, not all citystates are the same. Everyone has its own culture, beliefs and ideologies, whilst still being part of the great council between the states. The Nordman man have a nag for progressive ideas, like for example the industrialisation of their work forces. That is why the Covenant is known as the role model for modern societies. Still, their people can rank from simple, superstitious folk to progressive, profit focused humans. Politics Even though the governmental systems differ between the member of the covenant, all still are represented in the counsel and political processes. Every member is free to govern itself in terms of military, economic, religion and culture, but more often than not the trend from the Covenants Council is the more determing policy, often forcing itself upon it members. The covenant self consist of 12 mebers (w-e): * Rørland * Leienström * Lillerås * Sundheim * Stravien * Arding * Troems * Varborg * Château-Soboise * Valrè * The Tilmegen * Bergenfall The North/Berland The northern states come from the former Berland and still have their Jarls as monarchs at the top of each state. They are rather conservative and follow a introverted policy towards the rest of the world. As long as nobody bothers them, they are fine with the events happening around their own land. But so, they also do not approve of foreign intervention inside their won border, even the policies from the Conevant. They are propably the biggest opposition inside the council towards the progressive ideas of the South. To the northern states count Rørland, Leienström, Lillerås, Sundheim, Arding and Varborg. The South/Galawin The southern states, mostly located at the shore of the Bergian Sea, are the remenant of the Galawin kingdoms. Governed by an oligarchical council and chosen representative, the Senchals, the southern states are more progressive and profit orientied. They are seen as a model of mordern nations by many, but are also cesspools for corrupted politics and ruthless economy. They cherish the use of the Covenant over the other states, as they learned how to use it for their benefit. To the southern states count Stravien, Troems, Château-Soboise and Valrè The East/Haalfin The only two states that originated from the Haalfin Empire, The Tilmegen and Bergenfall are ruled by a sort of monarch. Ruled is Bergenfall by a 'Paragon', a person chosen by the citizen, to rule, do to their deeds and character. Even though handled as a monarch, after ones demise, the new Paragon is chosen between the best of the people, who then vote for their favorite canidate. Regions The South The southern shoreline of the north is shrouded in mild weather, do to the relatively warm water of the Bergenian Sea. This make the south rather warm and fertile, perfect for healthy farmlands. Spacious areas, only broken partly by deciuous forests and also the fjords reaching to the high coasts, carving themselves into the green ground. The vegetation is mostly inhabited by lot of game living in the woods, mostly interesting for those who can afford a hunting-license. Especially the 'Striped Deer', an animal only grasing above the shorelines. Those creature are not only wanted for their ebon-antlers and striped hides, but also just for their rarity. Once common, now so scarce that it become a forbidden luxury to hunt them. Perfect for the noble who wants a status symbol. That is also why the deer became the symbol of Valrè: A symbol of wealth and majestic status. The North Not having the privilege of the warm waters, the northern part, leading into the Forrol-Mountains, is more cold than the south. The farther you go north the more sparse the coniferous woods get and the ground gets more frozen. Directly at the fringe to the Forrol-Mountains, snow is covering the soil almost all year. Even tough the wildlife also seems rather few, the land is still roamed by herds of Rangifer: Rather big, deer like animals with horns instead of antlers. Those creature have already in early time became companions for the people of the north. Not only for resources, but also as pack animals and even the so called Krig-Rangifer as battle mounts. To addition to those prey animals, there ars of course also predators in the north: Sabre-Lions. Even bigger than a Worg, those apex-predators are, even to this day, living in the wild, sometimes attacking life-stock and even killing people. Bergenfall While the rest of the north becomes more undulating land inwards, the region known as Bergenfall is rather flat, descending to the south. Almost constant the cold winds from the eastern Blind Sea blow over this flat piece of land, making the land rather empty. The northern part still has forests decorating it, while the rest give to place for bigger vegetation than bushes. Still this mark makes a perfect place for flight animals like horses. Bergnfall horses are amongst the fastest and most resilient mount in the known world, making the Bergenfall Cavelerie feared amongst it enemies and a blight to Haalfin Troops invading.